Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) may be provided with an internal combustion engine and an electric machine in communication with a high voltage battery. Either or both the internal combustion engine and the electric machine are capable of generating power and torque to propel the HEV. The electric machine may be used to provide torque to crank the engine to start the engine in some scenarios. Some HEV's may be provided with a low voltage starter to assist the electric machine in starting the engine at low temperatures.